Gardens bloom but flowers will wilt (Hiatus)
by Dick-grayson-trash
Summary: At 8 Naruto realizes somthing, he knows now. he doesn't hate them for it...no. he understands their hate and pain. But. Even if he can forgive doesn't mean he can forget or trust them after the pain they put him through. Warnings inside.
1. chapter 1

Anyway I **got this idea after reading a few fanfictions and thought I should write it so here I am.**

 **Also I haven't decided on ships so you can suggest, I'm fine with things like sasunaru, Itanaru so basically I fine with yoai.**

 **After all I did make Naruto a little feminine because I can and wanted too.**

 **RAPE IS MENTIONED BUT ONLY BREIFLY AND NOT IN DETAIL I'M SORRY IT NEEDED TO BE DONE FOR PLOT PURPOSES.**

 **I WILL PUT A WARNING.**

 **Warning : Medic!Naruto,**

 **Feminine!Naruto**

 **Death and MATURE THEME AHEAD**

 **Cursing**

 **Sakura bashing**

A young boy of only eight walked down the ally ways kicking stones and humming an unfirmiliar melody to himself.

His sun colored blond hair uncut and untamable, his skin tanned showing that he spent most of his time outside,

Cerulean eyes unfocused as he tried to remeber the next part of his made up song.

He was innocent, yet so hated, he didn't understand it . Of course no one could at such an age, how could he understand that a creature he only heard of in legends and stories was living in the strange markings apon his empty stomach.

Yet he wondered, was he realy a demon? Had he hurt someone without meaning to?

Most villagers that take part in a pass time they called 'fox hunt' knew the small child often apologized while being beaten and bruised.

But today was strange

The villagers seemed off, they where happy. No one had chased him or tried to kill him yet and that was suspicious to him.

But it made him worry.

That's when he heard it, mumbling was heard from both ends of the ally.

There where villagers and ninja alike all allied to take down a 8 year old boy.

He started to panic as a few ninjas separated from the crowd to grab him, he flailed his arms and kicked his legs desperately trying to escape their grasps.

It was no use.

The ninja dragged him along the crowd followed smirking and whispering.

They arrived at a forest where the ninja threw him against a tree making him yelp at the sudden impact.

He looked up fearfully curling into a ball leaning against the tree.

The crowed where looking at the ninja who where discussing somthing.

"Alright" the taller ninja spoke up quieting the crowed. "We discussed order earlier so line up, remeber to pay up also" he continued smirking as people got into groups and lined up to beat and torture the 'demon'.

First he was beat with fists and feet, kicked and punched over and over.

Then came the wepons, he was cut and hit, carved into leaving scars.

One ninja after these stood by and kept him alive and awake through the prosses healing his serious wounds.

Then came the ninjas turn, they used jutsus, fire, water and earth types, not to mention a few genjutus.

The ninja of course healed most of the life threatening ones.

(WARNING WARNING WARNING

RAPE MENTIONED PLEASE BEWARE)

But that wasn't the end, no that was only the beginning.

A group of seemingly drunk men finaly got their turn, and it was hell.

He felt his body being ripped in half,he choked on his own saliva from the pain and other regrettable reasons. The things they called him as they emptied their bodily fluids, he wanted to die.

The men of course laughed after tainting the once pure and innocent.

They could care less.

(IT'S OVER NOW )

All the eight year old could think was how they called him a monster, when in reality they where the true beasts in human skin.

As he was left there , body broken and scared he cried.

His body hurt and he wanted to die.

He deserved to.

He didn't need to live.

He didn't need to-

"NARUTO"

And old man came running over to the broken 8 year old tears streaming down his wrinkled face.

"Ji-ji" naruto croaked out his voice horse and cracking.

The great Hokage sobbed as he scooped his saroget(sp) grandson into his arms and ran.

When he made it to the hospital he screamed out orders to nurses. Though most of his major wounds where healed the others where no laughing matter.

The 3rd finaly sat and rested by the young jinchurikis hospital bed.

His blond hair turned red from the blood it had soaked up, tan skin now pale and almost lifeless due to blood loss and Cerulean eyes he was scared to look at when they opened.

This needed to change, this could not happen again.

He would make sure of it .

 **Hope you liked the prologue**

 **I write of the top of my head as I'm not good with planning, but I've actually got the text Carter figured out so hope you stay for the next update.**


	2. Muted minds

**Thank you to those who reviewed and those who corrected my spelling, I'm not very good at spelling and I'm not the best when it comes to grammer so I hope you can survive through my bad writing.**

 **also I forgot to mention I also have this story up on wattpad on my account** Gay_thoughts

(it was a joke name)

Warnings

 **again I will say there is past tense mentions of rape and there will mostlikely be throughout the chapters as I stated early it's a large factor for what I have planed.**

EXPLICIT LANGUAGE

 **also it's like 2am sooo this is gonna be crap.**

 **also I keep forgetting Naruto's 8 an made him pretty smart for an 8 year old so sorry about that, he's gonna be a smart naruto.**

~Ray

~

Sarutobi watched as long blond eyelashes fluttered open to reveal amazingly blue irises.

The owner of said eyes looked up to the Ceiling tears slowly forming.

The powerful Shinobe couldn't help but feel his heart ache for the boy he was trusted to protect. He had failed, he had fail so miserably he was sure he would be struck down by his own guilt.

Naruto's eyes only continued to water the scenes replaying, the Phantom pain and fear remained implanted Into his mind.

He kept seeing them, the faceless people the people who beat him , burned him ,cut him , the people who-

no

no

no

no

He couldn't stop seeing it, he couldn't stop feeling it.

When Sarutobi reached out in an attempt to comfort his surrogate grandson Naruto only flinched away fear prominent in his teary eyes the Hokage could only look at him, his own eyes beginning to water.

This needed to end.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry , it was my job to protect you and I failed...I promise you I will get you away from here. This will never _ever_ happen again" he said gently before getting up.

He had plans to make...

~

Naruto sat in his hospital bed, the scene was all too firmiliar to him.

He didn't mean to make Ji-ji sad or guilty but he couldn't get those fists, hands and knives out of his head. The thought of being touched made him panicked and jumpy.

He even jumped when a nurse came in to give him his check up.

The women looked young and kind as she approached a smile on her lips as she reached out her hand stopping before she actualy touched him.

"I'm going to have to touch you, ok? I promise I won't do anything if you don't like it" she said gently.

Naruto was suprized by her gesture buy nodded slowly allowing her had to come in contact with his arm. He tensed as she lifted his sleeve of the hospital shirt he had just noticed he was wearing. Now that he thought about it their where a lot of things he didn't notice, like the tubes in his arm the nurse was currently looking over.

"Uzumaki-san I'm going to have to take these out ok? so I need you to untense your arm so it doesn't hurt or leave any marks." The woman was strange, Naruto had never stayed in a hospital long enough to meet any of the nurses or doctors , his 'amazing healing factor' as Ji-ji had put it had made him health again.

He did as told and only winced slightly as the needles where now revealed from his skin.

He officially decided he hated needles.

The Women smiled lightly as she put some bandages where the needles once stuck into his skin. He began to wonder why she was so nice to him, was there somthing she

wanted from him?

"Uzumaki-san? would you like anything? food water, to talk?" Naruto looked up nervously opening his mouth to say somthing but shut it quickly. was she trying to trick him?

The villagers hated when he talked to them , was she the same... would she hurt him if he answered? For now he would refuse to talk..it was safer that way right?

The nurse smiled sadly, "it's ok if you don't wish to answer verbally it's very common, here write anything you want I'll get it for you" Naruto was suprized when she gently handed him a notebook and pen as if she had prepared for his uneasiness twords talking.

He felt more comfortable writing out what he wanted to say rather then saying it. The only problem being he wasn't very good at writing. Luckily the Hokage had taught him the basics ex: alphabet , basic spelling, how to sound things out and things like that.

-Ramen-

That's what Naruto wrote, it made the nurse chuckle lightly. She nodded and turned and spoke before she left, "you can keep the note pad, I have a feeling you prefer that form of communication."

And Naruto did.

He was capable of speech of course but for some reason when ever he tried speak even if it was to himself , he would doubt the words coming from his mouth.

He felt his head throb.

'stop screaming no one's coming to save you'

'No one cares about what you say , you're a demon. why would anyone listen. to what you have to say."

'monster'

'demon'

'useless'

'bastard'

'nothing but a toy'

'slut'

'bitch'

'plaything'

Naruto's breathing hitched as tears he didn't know he could still produce streamed down his face.

He gripped his hair as he felt the punches and kicks again, the cuts and burns, the hands touching placed that they were not ment to see let alone touch without permision..then pain.

muffled yelling almost escaped him as he relived every moment for a secound time that day but this time he it felt real it felt like it had never stopped.

He felt hands that where not from his illusion and panicked flailing his arms his small hand hitting somthing solid before he felt all of his limbs being held down again.

someone was crying...screaming ..

was that him?

Then it all went dark.

•

•

•

•

•

In the Hokage's tower Sarutobi was writing on a scroll his hand flying across the peice of parchment as he wrote his pleads and intertwined his feelings with the ink.

This had to work it had to.

He rolled the scroll and immediately called for an AMBU his most trusted group of Shinobi.

One of his most trusted Inu dropped from the ceiling his silver hair shining slightly in the moonlit room.

"Hokage-Sama" was all he muttered his white Mask allowing no emotion to be clear.

Sarutobi looked at the young ANBU

with a stern yet gentle gaze.

"This is a very important letter inside is SS-ranked information, do not allow anyone to read it other then the intended recipient"

Inu's posture stiffened as he took the scroll "of course Hokage-Sama"

Sarutobi nodded "Now the scroll will be delivered to Chiyu no jiin"

And with that the ANBU was gone.

This was only the beginning, he had to get Naruto away , this place would help him emencely.

~

 **Hope you enjoyed !**

 **to be honest the selectively mute thing kinda came outta no where but I wanted to keep it realistic and I know selectively**

 **mute -Ness can be a side-effect from traumatic events especially in younger children.**

 **Chiyu no jiin = temple of healing (I think)**


	3. Kyyyyuuuuuuuu

**ok first I want to respond to a review which I was actualy kinda happy to see as I expected it (other then the people telling me to use spell check)** **from** **Novreir: Honestly I wanted to go in a much _MUCH darker_ path but a friend of mine suggested I go with this because she thought it was a bit to much for FF regulations. I my self am a little unhappy with the beginning but I'm mostlikely going to keep it this way unless I can find a FF friendly solution.**

 **Untill then I will gladly take suggestions for Any thing people would like to see in the plot as Naruto grows as a character.**

 **Regarding ships:**

 **I don't mind making it a yoai but as I saw some people will not like that, but I also know that some people might prefer that I do not add a ship and focus on the story it's self which I also understand.**

 **so I will take suggestions and pick a pairing I feel comfortable writing.**

 **I HAVE A POLL ON MY ACCOUNT**

 **Regarding spelling and grammer:**

 **I already know that I'm bad at spelling and I'm not completely how to fix it completely as I do use my phones, spell check (I know it's bad) due to me being horrible at typing on the computer, not to mention I do not have a Beta and I'm new to FF therefore don't compleataly understand how everything works. So if you do see a mistake please kindly point it out I see it at constructive criticism that helps out a lot.**

 **I'm like 14 and I'm a crap writer but I still do this for fun so please do not insult my writing I couldn't care less if it is constructive, but aimlessly insulting my story is useless, rude and unacceptable so please refrain from doing so.**

 **thank you and please enjoy.**

~

Naruto layed in what seemed to be a thin layer of water.

he opened his eyes only to see tunnles that that seemed to go on forever, a large pipes leading down one tunnel.

Where was he?

He was just with Ji-ji wasn't he?

He slowly stood up his legs feeling awfully weak as he walked having decided to follow the largest pipe.

The tunnel led into a strangely large room , at the opposite side there were large bars resembling a cage ment to hold somthing bigger then the Hokage monument.

Where you would usualy see a lock of some sort there was only a peice of what Naruto reconized as seal paper.

Behind the bars was only a dark abyss.

He could only see about three feet past the bars but somthing was telling him to get closer...

"H-hello?"

The sound of rustling and splashing reached his ears. Somthing was moving , somthing huge and possibly dangerous

" **So kit ya finally come down to visit Lil old me "**

The large figure yawned out sarcastically, their voice obviously drowsy from sleep.

Naruto looked on nervously "O-oh Um I'm sorry but- I don't exactly know who you are.."

The figure came closer revealing a enormous nine tails fox.

His tails where swishing calmly as he glared down at his jailer.

How the hell could this kid not know who he was ?! He was the great kyuubi no yokai !

The hell were these mortals teaching his vessel.

Not enough obviously.

The kyuubi had been asleep since his sealing not truly caring what happened during his vessels first few years of life.

He only left his Chakra reserved and awake if it was needed example healing for purposes.

(I don't think that realy made sence but since Kurama is made of Chakra I have a sort of idea he could sleep while allowing his Chakra a 'will' of its own if that makes sence)

He decided he would go through the childs memories later he was to annoyed to do it now, besides he had to deal with the brat in front of him.

" **I am the great Kyuubi no yokai , you should know who I am Gaki.** "

Naruto looked like he was going through his memories trying to remember if he had heard the name. Nope, never heard of it not once ...

He had heard of a demon once attacking the village once but he never did know the demons name.. or description...could the kyuubi be the demon the villagers often talked of ?

( my left hand is asleep kill me)

Kyuubi sighed at the utterly confused look on Naruto's face... this was going to be a long conversation.

 **I'm sorry this is short but I wasn't actualy planing on posting for a while but need to address the problems listed above but I wanted to still give you guys some story so I hope this will tide you over for when I have time.**

 **also schools starting up again and I have no clue when I can update again ...**

REMEMBER THE POLL ON MY ACCOUNT IT WILL HELP DECIDE THE SHIP YOU CAN ALSO ADD SHIPS IN YOUR REVEIWS IF YOU WANT.


	4. Finally be happy

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated, I got really sick, and have been going through my own kinda drama.** **I do hope you can understand.** **this chapter is definitely going to be longer then the last one.** 000

 **slightly cliche convo (i think) but it gets better afterwords trust me** **0000**

\\\~Ray~/

00000000000000000

kyuubi or Kurama, watched as his vessel looked at him in pure and innocent confusion.

"I am as I said earlier the Kyuubi no yokai, the strongest of the nine Binju, ten years ago I attacked the village hidden in the leaves, not of my own will of course, that stupid Uchiha bastard forced me from my former host and then made me attack the village, the fourth Hokage of course fought me and sealed me inside you, an infant.

There I simply went into a deep sleep"

Naruto looked understanding some what, "w-why did he seal y-you in me?"

The fox face palmed, this village didn't tell this kid anything? I mean the kid was going to be an idiot by the time he would go to the academy.

"You are his son, simple as that, that stupid kage sacrificed his son cause he didn't want to ask someone else to Sacrifice their own"

Naruto looked understanding but still confused , "B-but if you're simply sealed in me why do the v-villagers h-hate me? I'm

n-not you and you're not me..."

Kurama looked a little shocked, this kid had a better understanding of the situation than most, and from the looks of it didn't even look angry at him or his deceased father.

The Fox decided this kid was going to be his favorite host as of now, contrary to belief he truely did care for his vessels, but it was usualy because he held a small respect for their power and resilience against the villages hate.

Even before the attack his hosts were mistreated, he knew that the Gaki infront of him probably had the worst treatment, but he would find out later.

"not all people are as understanding as you, many see jinchurikis as the demon they hold"

Naruto looked up " th-there are others ?"

"yes, but I'm afraid they are all quite...diffrent in their own ways.., the one tails is well to say the least he is not the most mentally stable...I do not suggest confronting any of them untill you grow stronger" Kurama cringed, his youngest brother obviously lost a couple screws somehow, someone probably dropped him on his head at some point...

Naruto seemed sad at the news but determination flashed through his eyes, somthing Kurama saw in all of his hosts,

"I-I want to help them, I'll get strong and I'll help an-anyone who needs it, including the jinchuriki and their Binju " he noticed the Gaki gain a bit more confidence in his words.

Kurama smirked, he liked this kit, he was determined to help people, even if they were named demons like himself.

"Well then Gaki, I have a suggestion then,

my siblings are known to get into trouble no doubt so will their hosts, I always had to heal their injuries so I've become pretty good at healing jutsus, I'll teach them to you so you can help people"

( Its kinda a headcannon that Kurama has knowledge on healing jutsus it kinda make sense because he heals Naru so much)

Naruto looked estatic he would be able to help people and learn awesome techniques at the same time.

"w-wait what if I need to fight?"

Kurama smirked people offen underestimated medics "healing jutsus are like a double edged sword , they can heal but they can also cause fatal damage if used properly"

Naruto looked even happier.

he could defend himself and help others!

He had heard how Medics were seen as heros because the would stop in the middle of battle to help allies putting their life in danger.

He had heard of one medic she was powerful in battle and inept in Medical knowledge, he just thought she had other powerful jutsus.

Kurama looked down at the young child "kit, it's time you went back to the real world, someone's waiting for you to wake up"

Naruto felt like reality just showed up and said 'oh yeah that thing happened, it's still a thing that exists', he felt nauseated,

he didn't want to go back it was safe here.

He closed his eyes as everything faded into black.

Kurama didn't miss the look of fear, he would definitely look through those memories.

00000000000

 **hospital room**

00000000000

The Hokage looked at the scroll he had recived this morning, yesterday Naruto had freaked out and was sedated, it took him a few minutes to convince them not to secure him to his Bed, he knew that would only scare him more.

The scroll held the key to Naruto's escape.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened they were a little brighter then last time the old Hokage had seen them.

The small blonde sat up slowly and turned noticing his presence, he didn't speak but he did send him an apologetic look.

The nurse had told him about Naruto refusing to speak, she said it was a natural defence against traumatic events.

He looked down at the scroll and slowly lifted it up so he could tell him of the contents.

" Naruto, I believe it would be best if you left the village for a while, for your protection, I want to send you to a place called the temple of healing, the people there are monks , in a way."

Naruto seemed to think for a moment, he looked around and noticed the notebook the nurse had given him.

Grabbing it and the pencil nearby he quickly wrote out what he wanted Ji-ji to know.

'I know about the kyuubi and my dad, I spoke to him in my head, I want to know how to use medical jutsus, can I learn those there?'

The Hokage looked sad, it was only a matter of time untill the boy learned, Kushina had told him about how she was able to speak to the kyuubi in what she referred to as her mind scape, it only made sence he was able to aswell.

" Yes, you can, they are well known for keeping peace within the nations, they have some of the best known healers"

Naruto seemed to think for a moment

 **" hey kit, It's me, I figured I would open a mind link so I could help you out, I suggest you take this chance i can only teach you so much from the mindscape, having a teacher in the real world could make learning easier and faster."**

Naruto flinched from the sudden voice but nodded understanding.

he scribbled out his Responce on a blank page.

' I'll go'

The old hokage smiled and explained how he was going to get hime there, he wanted to send out an escort of three anbu and a carriage so that he would be safe.

The ambu would be , Inu, Weasel, and raven, all three where sharingan users and naruto knew them well as they had rescued him from mobs.

The blonde agreed to the plan with a quick nod.

He could be free from it all.

No one could hurt him.

he could be happy.

The hokage noticed that Naruto looked tiered again, the small boys mind has beed working overtime and has gone through alot of stress.

It only seemed fair that the boy rest aslong as he could.

"Naruto, tomarrow I will send Inu to pickk you up around noon, I wont be able to see you off so..good luck"

The old man stood slowly and left the room shutting the door quietly as possable.

He could finally be happy.

0000000000000

 **Ok might have rushed thithis a bit?**

 **Still dont have a Beta sorry.**

 **Hope you liked it sorry if it was bad !**


	5. Begin

**oof, I kinda wanna cringe, its been so long since i updated and my writing style has changed quite a bit!**

00000000

Naruto woke, eyes fluttering before the world finally came into focus, next to him was Inu, the man had been calling his name gently his hand pressing into the hospital bed not touching him.

The small boy sat up slowly yawning, it was early, to early for the 8 year old.

Inu not that Naruto knew smiled under his mask and motioned the child to some clothes that were pilled at the foot of the bed.

Inu pointed to the door "ill be out there, knock when youre done".

Naruto nodded as the AMBU left the room the door clicking almost silently behind him.

The small boy threw his legs over the side regretting it as they gave out a throb of pain, they didnt seem to be fully healed just yet.

When he stood it took him a moment to balance himself and a while longer to dress himself.

The long sleeved shirt was simple blue with white designs, the pants were a dark brown, the color of mahogany.

he even got new shoes!

They came up to his knees and were a greyish color and were suprisingly easy to move around in.

There was even a dark grey almost black colored jacket, it was thick and had fur on the inside, a small note rested on top of it.

00000000

' I wont be able to send you off unfortunately, so i will have to give you this letter.

i do warn you to be careful and not to cause any trouble, its quite cold there so remeber your jacket. Also Inu and his team have a gift for you outside, please do treat them nicely.

Goodbye and goodluck.'

signed ~ ji-ji

00000000

Naruto smiled sadly, he hoped he could get to see Ji-ji again, but for now he had a journey to make.

He reached out putting his arms into the sleeves and shuffling to the door.

he took a deep breath, as soon as he knocked it could be the start of his new life.

His small hand reached up gently tapping the wooden surface, within moments the door opened slowly Inu stepping aside allowing him out.

This was the begining.

0

When Naruto left the hospital building he was escorted to the gates, a somewhat fancy carriage waiting just out of sight.

Infront of it stood the other members of their party.

Weasle stood with a large hawk like bird on his arm, its feathers being purely white, while a small wolf like creature sat next to him, a cute little vest on the pups wiggling body.

"this is a messanger hawk, Hokage-sama thought you might like this one, hes rare and known as an albino his name is quin" Inu explained gently then pointing to the small pup who was wagging its tail in excitement, "the inuzuka wanted to give you a fairwell gift, they felt bad that one of their members took part in hurting you, they hope you can for give them, they even left you the choice of naming him, hes part wolf and he'll grow up to be big and strong"

Naruto was a bit nervous hearing that, but the small pup couldnt seem to contain its excitement and charged at Naruto with a playful gallop.

The boy flinched slightly only to be mildly shocked when the pup skidded to a stop infront of him, its head barely reaching his hip.

Naruto looked into the animals eyes seeing trust, happyness, awareness, and instinct, but also discipline.

'Antei'

He wrote the characters on his note pad, the name fit well for the pup that was leaning against his leg in a comforting way.

Inu smiled and motioned Raven who was in a tree and Weasle to prepare for their departure.

Inu was going to be the driver, weasle would scout the perimiter and Raven was to keep Naruto company, something easily acomplished for the oddly sociable AMBU.

"ne Naruto-kun, are you excited? i mean your going to the Chiyu no jiin! its the best healing temple in the elemental nations, technically they dont belong to any of the nations and they have aloooot of power, their chakra controle is outta this world-"

Naruto couldnt help but laugh at the rambling AMBU it was funny seeing Raven who was friends with the Stoic Weasle and unreadable Inu ramble on and on about somthing with emotion clear in his voice.

Antie yipped and pawed at Narutos hands which were placed on his lap, Confused Naruto lifted his hands.

The pup yipped happily and plopped its head and paws down on the childs lap its tail wriggiling with content joy.

Naruto smiled and ran his fingers down the wolfs head.

The wolf had black fur his right ear was floppy the other sharp showing his wolf heritage fur covered in white spatters that spread to his left ear his paws and a majority of his tail, his icy blue eye and one brown eye were also an eye catcher.

The bird, or Quin was in a bird cage by Narutos feet it seemed to be sleeping? maybe? its eyes were closed and body relaxed though it was obviously breathing still.

Naruto yawned his hand once again stroking over Antie's fur, the small rise and fall of the animals chests lulled Naruto into a dreamless sleep.

Raven smiled fondly, such innocence, how sad for it Naruto to have been hurt the way he was.

Raven himself yawned too, he'd been up since well, forever, he opened a front compartment and told Inu he was gonna take a Nap and that their charge had the right idea.

Inu laughed well it was more of a chuckle and waved him off to take his nap.

00000000

 **oof im exhausted mentally and physically again im sorry about the wait im kinda going through a rough patch.**


End file.
